Demon child of the fox
by Excalibursoul
Summary: Monster Naruto with a strong sense of justice dealing with a higher sex drive than usual
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was lying on the ground having been beaten just like every birthday he'd suffered thus far this time though he knew he was going to die he wasn't going to survive the five year old could feel his breathing getting harder. One of the people stuck a round sphere in him it was messing with his ability to heal. He could feel changes taking place on his body it must have been poison the changes caused something to come out of his but it felt like a tail made of soft fur. His hands began to feel softer and his legs sleeker and the muscle seemed to be getting tougher like he could take on the whole village. His ears grew and hair became longer slightly it was still it's regular spike. Something was going on with his private region he didn't know what it was and after what was five minutes. He looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror he had grown fox tail and ears both blonde furred and his eyes had slitted pupils and his features seemed softer more girlish he thought. He absently scratched his crotch and realized something very important was missing.

"AAAIIIIIEEE. It's gone. It's gone. IT'S GONE." He screamed and heard voices they were the same villagers who attacked him now they were headed his way. He clambered up to the roof of the building he was near he could jump higher now and scaled up the walls. Letting out a sigh he quickly stripped down to his underwear and looked inside to find his horror was true and fainted afterwards.

"What the hell is the meaning of this why is he a girl now AND WHAT IS REASON FOR THE FOX EXTREMITIES." Hiruzen Saritobi had seen a lot in his life as a ninja and later as the Hokage however for something like this to have occurred well it just wasn't typical.

"Old-man what's happened to me?" Naruto awoke on an examination table and was looking over at the third Hokage with worry in his eyes.

"I don't know yet Naruto but I will find out." Hiruzen was close to snapping somebodies neck like a piece of twine if answers weren't found.

"I'm scared will I be this way forever."

"I don't know but we'll think of something in the mean time get some rest and well I'll be back later tonight okay."

Naruto decided to follow the old man's advice and sleep He hadn't realized he was hugging his tail it was quite cute in the nurses opinion. Hiruzen was searching his office for anything that brought upon this nature so far nothing was found. "Blasted fox did this I'm sure of it." Hiruzen hissed there was no record of any Junchuriki suffering something like this. He did find a temporary solution to use Chakra to henge the girl into a boy it would work for a little while until Naruto became a ninja then he knew he could allow her to be a girl however right now it was much to risky.

That night the third Hokage turned Naruto back into a boy this was one of those times where it was most likely going to bite him in the ass later on but he had to protect Naruto.

 **Three years later**

Naruto was sitting in class next to Sasuke Uchiha as the boy just looked unamused at who was sitting next to him on Naruto's other side was Hinata his closest friend and confidant Hinata knew Naruto's secrets all of them. It happened one night after a bad beating from Sasuke she just let loose her secrets on the poor Hyuga Heiress who was a bit troubled by the fact that the boy she loved was a girl in disguise and that she was carrying around the Nine Tailed Fox that had destroyed the village eight years ago. Those thoughts rattled her brain for years as she thought about them she realized Naruto trusted her indefinitely with her secrets and Hinata would keep them she even told Naruto about her crush on him/her. Naruto was happy about that Hinata was surprised to here that he thought she had a crush on Sasuke.

"Yo Shikamaru are we going to play Shogi later." Naruto yelled to the Nara heir who looked back with an amused look Shogi usually meant he beat him in no time and Naruto would stomp his foot then suggest they take a nap by their favourite tree.

"Yeah alright Naruto if you so want to lose again." Truth be told Naruto didn't really mind getting beat napping by that tree with one of his good friends was always good to him however he was learning a little bit of strategy.

"Yeah right I'll show you how much I've improved." Naruto boasted.

Just then Naruto's hearing picked up the sound of feet and immediately sat at attention everyone knew when Naruto did that then the teacher was going to enter the class very soon. Kiba was still snoring away until Naruto jostled him awake as young Inazuka looked over his shoulder at Naruto who just nodded to the front Kiba followed suit. Naruto's hearing was always sensitive and his sense of smell was second only to Kiba.

"Ready for the test Naruto." Hinata whispered.

"I damn well better be we spent all those hours cramming." Naruto groaned.

"That's a laugh you usually just prank someone whenever you have to do any heavy reading." Sakura chuckled.

"Your point." Naruto stared at her blankly.

Iruka came in and it looked like he had the unfortunate luck of being hit with a water balloon with purple hair dye in it. Iruka cleared his throat. "Naruto you have detention after glass." Naruto just looked aghast.

"What why me?" Naruto whined.

"Because you are the only person in all of Konaho who pranks me the day they take a test." Iruka clarified.

"Oh come on you can't prove I did it anyways you have no proof." Naruto stuck his tongue out.

Iruka held up the water Balloon which said property of Naruto on a tag dangling from a string tied to the neck of the Balloon. Naruto paled at that he told Ayame to not put those on there but she sometimes did the opposite just to see what would happen.

"I rest my case." Iruka then proceeded to hand out the test.

Sometime afterwards the doors of the ninja academy flew open and Naruto landed on his knees. "Yes freedom at last I have escaped the cruel dungeon master."

"So what was the punishment this time anyways." Kiba had decided to wait for his blond friend as had Shikamaru.

"Cleaning all the guys freaking toilets in the bathrooms I mean talk about torture." Naruto shivered.

"Yuck." Kiba shook his head.

"I wouldn't punish you in such a way if you'd just stop pranking me." Iruka came up behind Naruto.

"Why the hell on earth would I do that." Naruto just looked blankly at Iruka.

As the three friends took off to hang out as they usually they picked up Choiji Akamichi it was going to be another day of playing tag hide and seek and most importantly napping under the perfect tree.

 **Four Years later**

Naruto was shaping up to be a very respectable Ninja his grades were average in academics yet he made up for it by skills in hand to hand combat and his skills in a wind attack that was ways away from being perfect. Sasuke though was the rookie of the year being very adept at tools and one high ranked fire attack the fire bullet his Sharigan's gave him an advantage over Naruto in hand to hand. Naruto had made friends in Hinata, Shikamaru, Choiji, and Kiba his rival was Sasuke and he liked to see how his skills stacked up he was always in good spirits even when he lost. Naruto had been known to lose his temper but usually apologized about it knowing he merely got frustrated like the time he tossed a book out the window of class as the thing had nailed Kekashi in the nuts while he was leaning on a wall reading one of his books. Naruto apologized but Iruka seemed okay with saying that the smut reader had it coming as Kekashi refrained from being to close to Naruto when the boy got mad and had something to throw.

Iruka and Miyuki came in to announce the final exam that would lead to the formations of the Genin teams. Immediately however Naruto got a nasty feeling about Miyuki it was like an itch that told him not to trust the man for a second which meant he was doomed to fail this test.

Naruto did good on the written part of what was expected of future Genin having studied with Hinata as the part with tools came up he found a girl named Tenten who helped him out. As the last part came up it was the clone technique that he was horrid at he knew he failed that one as Miyuki appeared to be defending his honour.

Later outside as Naruto was lamenting over failing to pass the Exam he heard footsteps but pretended not to notice until Miyuki came up beside him.

"You know there is another way to pass the Exam right." Miyuki was certain he had the boys attention.

"Really how." Naruto beamed.

"You just have to sneak into the Hokage's office and steal one of the forbidden scrolls and learn a technique from it I know a spot where you can train here take this map." Miyuki left with a sinister smile on his face.

Naruto turned to the wall and gave a wink at immediately did the ninja disguises be removed and there stood Iruka, Choiji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Hinata.

"I just can't believe it Miyuki a traitor of all things." Iruka's face was scrunched up in frustration.

"Well I guess we have no choice but to alert the proper authorities." Kiba sighed.

"He'll just deny it no we have to catch him in the act hopefully this'll all play out to Shikamaru's plan." Naruto said as Shikamaru's eye twitched in annoyance to be called on to figure out a plan.

"Why do I have to do it?" Shikamaru protested crossing his arms.

"Because you're the better strategist that's why." Naruto just smiled.

Later that night Naruto was out in the forest having stolen the scroll everything was going exactly as planed he had learned the art of doppleganger and was waiting for Iruka to show up. Iruka showed up as Naruto explained that he had already learned one technique from the scroll it was then when it appeared their guard was down that Miyuki struck Iruka was hoping it was joke but realized that Miyuki was a traitor. Iruka had shielded Naruto with his body.

"So you both will die out here while I take the scroll and have my revenge." Miyuki began as Naruto just rolled his eyes Iruka had found it very touching in a way that Miyuki wasn't getting to them.

"And What pray tell is that you are planning?" A very lazy voice said Miyuki turned around and found the Third Hokage and Shikaku. Shikamaru's father.

"Honestly Naruto might be innocent but he is far from naive." The Third Hokage just blew smoke out of his pipe.

"Now then I want to see what exactly Naruto learned tonight and you'll make an excellent practice dummy." Shikaku had insnared Miyuki as Naruto activated Kage Bushin no Jutsu a very high ranked skill and proceeded to beat the stuffing out of Miyuki.

"Ah sorry about that I went a little overboard there." Naruto was rubbing the back of his head while Miyuki was covered in bruises to the two men in front of him.

"Please this is nothing compared to what Ibiki will do to him." Hisashi Hinata's father said coming to stand next to the third Hokage with Choza coming to stand next to Shikaku.

"Please don't mention that guys name he gives me nightmares." Naruto shivered.

"You are smart to be wary of him." Choza said shaking to.

"I am proud you informed me of Miyuki's plot and your plan." Hiruzen smiled.

"Technically it was Shikamaru's plan and I just went along with it." Naruto smiled.

"At any rate lets go I'm getting hungry here." Choza said earning a cheer from Naruto. Later they all headed to the Ramen stand and ate to their hearts content.

Naruto made sure that he would get to class right on time for squad assignment and was not disappointed as he sat next to Shikamaru and Choiji he was bubbling with pride he wouldn't care who was on his squad.

"Alright when I call your names you will be part of your squads first up squad seven will be Sakura, Kiba, and Sasuke." Kiba scowled at his teammates of all the people to be trapped with the banshee was the worst. Naruto turned around and gave Sakura the thumbs up he had tried to help Sakura and Ino date Sasuke much to the boys annoyance however Naruto did sometimes have good advice and he was always good to talk with. "Next team eight Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choiji." Naruto smiled at his two friends he knew that it was going to be great working with the two while Shikamaru muttered troublesome. "Next is team ten with Ino, Hinata, and Shino. Hinata looked over and smiled at Naruto. The rest of the day was blur as teams were called out later Naruto approached Ino.

"Uh hey Ino could I ask a favour from you." Naruto knew he could rely on Ino for just about anything.

"Uh yeah would you mind showing me those flower arrangements again I think it looks neat." Naruto found he enjoyed looking at flowers for some odd reason.

"Sure same time after school." Ino knew Naruto was a little weird in some areas one he never flirted with any girl or boy he simply liked to hang out which made for a very good conversation partner. He was still the class goof and number one troublemaker which earned him a beating from the girls more than once but it was pretty easy to see there was no harm in it.

Naruto then went with Choiji and Shikamaru to meet their sensei for the first time. "This is gonna be weird you know we've been going to Iruka-sensei for years and this is the first time we'll have somebody else instructing us." Choiji sighed.

"Hey no worries hopefully he's not a complete jerk otherwise I'll make life rough for him." Naruto gained a dark aura and a devious smile as his eyes gained a evil gleam both Shikamaru and Choiji shuddered they knew when Naruto put his mind to it he could be terrifying.

Once there they met Asume-Sensei as he was smoking a cigarette as the squad left to go outside where Naruto noticed a strange man wearing a mask and had one of his eyes covered reading a book.

"Uh Sensei." Naruto asked.

"Hm yes Naruto." Asume noticed where Naruto was looking. "Oh him that's just Kekashi he's a bit of a strange one if you ask me however you have nothing to worry about." Asume's answer just made Naruto shrug his shoulders.

Once they had gotten outside they all took a seat and Asume decided to see what was what about his students. "Alright lets get started with getting to know each other we'll start with the Nara." Shikamaru's eye twitched at having to go first.

"Alright my name is Shikamaru Nara and I like to nap, watch the clouds, and play Shogi especially against Naruto because he's horrible at it." Shikamaru wanted to add in avoid troublesome women.

"Shikamaru you jerk." Naruto ground his teeth.

"What about your dreams kid." Asume asked.

"Oh those yeah someday I hope to marry a good woman hopefully she isn't to troublesome." Shikamaru yawned he was going to take a nap.

"Alright Choiji it is your turn."

"My name is Choiji Akimichi my favourite things to are help Naruto pull off his pranks, eating ice cream, and learning brand new recipes. My dream is to one day discover the ultimate Ramen dish for Naruto to try." Choiji smiled.

"Let me save you some time Asume and say my favourite things to do are eat Ramen, prank people, and watch Ino do her flower arrangements. My dream is to one day become Hokage well that's it."

 **Time Skip after the Bell tests**

"Wow that sure was a tough mission I almost broke a sweat there." Naruto replied sarcastically as him and team eight walked back to get another D-ranked mission this was beginning to wear rather thin with team eight as all members were getting tired of the missions.

"I know it wouldn't be so bad if I just nap through some of them." Shikamaru was used to being lazy and even these tasks were beginning to feel tedious.

"I agree we could use a little more action." Asume took a puff out of his cancer stick.

"At this rate we'll never see anything above a D-ranked mission." Choiji deflated. Naruto did want to get out into the field more but he was worried if something that happened seven years ago reoccured.

"Yo Naruto you're spacing out again." Asume had noticed this trend happening with him when he heard team seven left normally Naruto was gun ho for anything yet he seemed reserved. "What's wrong kid you've been doing that a lot lately."

"Just worried about giving the old man a heart attack." Naruto was concerned about Hiruzen if he let Naruto go on dangerous missions then he was likely collapse upon hearing the news all of squad eight died. With an evil laugh coming from a never ending stack of paper on the old Hokage's desk.

"Naruto you look scared what's wrong." Choiji had seen Naruto's horrified look.

"No old man don't die I'm sorry for scaring you." That was one of the quirks with Naruto's powerful imagination. "Oh sorry I thought I killed Hiruzen there for a moment."

"Trust me I've been doing that for years." Asume patted the boy on the head his hair was remarkably soft.

"Ah there you three are I have an important mission for you three that is of the utmost importance." Hiruzen had approached team eight in the Hokage building where missions were handed out.  
"What's wrong Hokage?" Naruto only called Hiruzen Hokage when it was serious.

"You remember when I sent team Seven with the bridge builder to help bodyguard him while he completed his bridge." The Hokage knew that was a rhetorical question by the looks he got so he continued. "As of this moment I have found out a missing Nin by the name of Miomichi Zabuza is after the bridgebuilders life lifting it from a C-ranked mission to a B-ranked mission."

"Damn Kiba and his big mouth." Naruto clenched his hands.

"You are to go and give assistance to team seven you are to leave immediately." With that said team eight went to go prepare for their trip once all ready they left for Wave.

They had finally arrived at the bridge builders house Sasuke was outside and he was scowling at the approach of team eight.

"Yo Sasuke what's up." Naruto replied cheerfully enough Sasuke merely gave a huff and stormed off in some other direction. "Was it something I said."

"Actually he's been that way since his bout of fear with Zabuza I had to shake him in order to snap out of it." Kiba came over and yawned lazily.

"So where's Kekashi anyways I don't see him." Asume asked eying the grounds.

"Oh he's resting from his injuries." Kiba looked back over at the house.

"Hey Naruto I know this really cool technique that I learned from Kekashi want to see." Sakura came out and seemed to be proud well she knew Naruto would at least appreciate her skills.

"Really that's awesome show me." Naruto bounded off after pink haired girl.

"Ah young love." Asume smiled.

"Not really her and Naruto are friends cause he really doesn't seem to have an interest in girls however he has helped try and get her to date Sasuke." Shikamaru was eying a nice tree to sleep under.

"Naruto isn't you know gay is he." Asume asked a paleness came over the three boys as they realized that it was a definite possibility.

"I'll watch your back if you watch mine." Kiba said to only get a nod from the other three.

Naruto had observed Sakura's ability to climb trees with Chakra and been shown how to by the girl the boy smiled happily at his friend. "Sakura you should definitely consider teaching you're a natural at it." Sakura smiled at Naruto's compliment the boy certainly did his best to brighten the mood.

The day came to a close and Naruto had actually talked Inari to come with him and pull a few pranks on the villagers the tense atmosphere was beginning to lift with the people in wave. Inari didn't realize how much like a big brother Naruto was the elder boy smiling and doing whatever fun thing that crossed his path.

On the day of Zabuza'a attack Asume had stayed behind to protect Tsunami but in Naruto's words he just called the man a damned skirt chaser Inari had chuckled at that. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba were squaring off with the false hunter nin. As Zabuza and Kekashi decided to trade blows. Shikamaru, Choiji, and Sakura decided to defend Tazuna.

"You know we don't really have to do this." Naruto wanted this to end with least amount of violence possible.

"You truly are hopeless case Naruto." Sasuke sneered at the blonde haired boy Sasuke made a jump for the boy as the three leaf ninja's tried to take down Haku he couldn't help but wonder if the blonde might be gay having observed him from afar. Haku barely dodged a fist from the dog partnered Genin and had blocked the sharigan boys punch Naruto came in with a powerful kick.

Meanwhile Zabuza and Kekashi had both unleashed a pair of water dragon's as the two beasts were contesting themselves for dominance. Asume came over and dropped on the ground a pare of beat to hell bodyguards of Gato. "Man was it a good idea to have someone watching the grounds these two came around and wanted to take the kid and his mother hostage." Asume was puffing on cigarette.

"Well it looks like Kekashi's got this." Shikamaru yawned.

Back with Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba was lying on the ground having taken a senbon needle to place on his neck that made the boy pass out. Haku had put the two boys in an ice dome and was jumping from one ice mirror to the next attacking the two. It was then that one of the needles hit Naruto in the chest and boy's eyes went white Haku thought he knocked the blonde out instead he undid the henge on Naruto's body. Naruto turned from the boy everybody knew back into her fox shaped girl. She was taller now and was sprouting three tails her eyes had matured from when she was little her hair was now neck length and her ears looked slightly bigger.

"I didn't see that one coming." Haku looked at the fox girl.

Naruto took one look at her reflection and with blinding speed grabbed hold of Haku. "What the Hell did you do to me?"

"That look suits you now you truly are a fox demon." Sasuke had triumphant smile on his face Naruto merely turned to Sasuke having a calm face but silent raged eyes she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Wait if it's any consolation you're rather pretty." Haku said before Naruto had flung both him and Sasuke at Kekashi and Zabuza.

Kekashi was about to kill Zabuza with his Chidori when two meat missiles hit him and Zabuza both men looked down and were amazed that both their students had been thrown at them.

Asume and everybody else where around the girl who had made a fortress out of her tails. "Come on Naruto this isn't so bad I mean now I don't have to worry about you being gay and all." Shikamaru was patting her tails 'man these are soft' he thought.

"Oh Kami I hope you all didn't think I was going to rape you all." Naruto looked up at them.

"Well kid yeah they kind of did." Asume rubbed the back of his neck.

"What? How on earth could you think that I would do something like that to you guys we're friends." Naruto was up and had grabbed Shikamaru's shirt and was looking him in the eye Shikamaru looked her up and down and realized something was about to happen.

"Your pants are going to fall off." Shikamaru brought a confused look to the girl's face as said pants slid down and showed her smooth legs. Naruto quickly grabbed her pants and pulled them up.

"Sigh you really are hopeless come here and let's get you changed." For some reason Sakura was happy Naruto was a girl it made talking easier and the fact she had no interest in Sasuke helped to. A little bit later with some words being traded Sakura stepped out looking rather proud of herself. "Alright come on out Naruto."

"No way Sakura you can't make me either." Naruto's voice came out of the dark foliage as Kekashi, Zabuza, Sasuke, Kiba, and Haku came over to see what was going on.

"Oh get out here right now you big wimp it's not so bad." Sakura was going to drag her out if she had to Naruto came out and was wearing a blue skirt with a white sailor shirt with blue collar and a red bow on her chest.

"Say she's not that bad looking." Kiba had wide eyes.

All the boys were struck speechless.

"Oh my what a lovely young vixen we have here." A woman wearing black diner jacket over a white shirt with dark red pants with riding boots and a bright red cape. She had Blond hair tied into pigtails and blood red eyes.

"Who are you." Zabuza asked warily of the woman she stank of blood.

"Victoria." The woman smiled. "Now then let me just take this vixen off your hands and you'll see I have turned her into lovely young lady."

"Wow now hold on there." Naruto wasn't liking this whole thing it smelt of all that fancy stuff that usually hurt her head.

"Vicki can we leave yet I'm getting nervous." Came a small woman's voice she wasn't much bigger than Naruto she had black wings a tail high heeled boots a black tank top and dark army shorts. She immediately hid behind Victoria once she saw the others offering a shy hello.

"You'll have forgive Luke here she gets nervous with people." Victoria smiled at the strangers.

"Wait what about Gato he's still here and if I go with you he might attack the village." Naruto pleaded.

"Gato is it that man over there." Victoria pointed at a group of fifty men lying on the ground with Gato clearly dead having been drained by Vicki herself and there were these women who appeared to have wolf like appendages.

"Yo Vicki can we leave yet I haven't seen any.." One of the wolf girls trailed off as she caught sight of Zabuza, Kekashi, and Asume. "No fair Vicki finding the best in the lot all for your self." The girl whined.

"Oh Claire I'm not besides I'm just about done here. Now come along little one I promise to have you back home by the time your friends recover from their injuries." Victoria guided Naruto away all the ninja's were going to intervene when in a flash they disappeared.

"What the hell is going on?" Zabuza boomed.

Later the Leaf Ninja's along with Zabuza and Haku raided Gato's house and found a whole fortune in cash that Zabuza took a small sum of it as the rest went to pay for the bridge. They decided to stay and watch the bridge being built.

"Zabuza why have you decided to come to the leaf village?" Haku asked the swordsman.

"Because there's something about that woman that's just off the others not so much it was like she was holding back her true power and another thing how'd she get the drop on Gato with all of us near and no one noticing it." Zabuza had his arms crossed over his chest.

"I must admit that ones been bothering me too three Jonin and a handful of Genin should have at least noticed something." Asume puffed on his cigarette.

"I just wish Naruto didn't fling you two so hard at us." Kekashi was somewhat amazed at the strength the girl now possessed. Sasuke grunted at that it was definitely going to be more challenging sparing with her now that she seemed to have a jump in strength and speed.

"Well it's just as well I don't think I want to see what she's truly like when angry I may have made her mad but, I think she got over it." Haku rubbed his head it was still sore.

"Well at least she'll keep you all in line." Sakura smirked at the boys and it sent a shiver down their spines.

"Jeez Sakura don't go teaching her those tricks who knows what'll happen." Kiba made note of all the times he'd been punched by the pink haired girl. Sasuke gulped too he had no illusion that Naruto would make it her life's mission making sure he stayed in line.

"At least she'll make sure that I don't slack off." Sasuke thought bemused yes he could see it now she would make for an excellent sparing partner.

"Troublesome fox girl." Shikamaru sighed.

"Come on Shikamaru she might be different looking now but, it's still Naruto in there our friend." Choiji smiled.

"Please Choiji that is exactly what has me worried." Shikamaru wondered what exactly did they teach girls like Naruto anyways.

Once they reached the village Asume and Kekashi took Zabuza and Haku to the Hokage to be brought in as leaf Ninja's as everybody else just went home. A report was given about the events and interviews happened with all the Ninja involved in the incident.

Hiruzen sat alone in his office staring at some paperwork he couldn't believe it Naruto had been abducted and no one knew by who he was worried about the girl what was going to happen to her who had taken her would he ever see her again. These thoughts troubled him that's when he noticed a female figure standing there. Getting up he could see her clearly she had wolf like paws on her feet and hands her fur was black as was her hair with wolf ears and tail she wore a gold head piece in the shape of a snake she had long straight black hair was carrying a golden staff that had two cups balancing on it. Her pants were white and went down to the ankle and were baggy she had a tank top that covered her neck but left her stomach exposed along with necklaces and a sword strapped to her hip.

"Sorry to disturb you sir." The strange woman bowed.

"Who are you." Hiruzen asked a bit harsher than he meant.

"My name is Kali and I am an Anubis."

"Where's Naruto?"

"With Vicki learning to act like a proper lady." Kali said with pride.

"Is she safe?"

"Yes." Kali could feel Hiruzen wasn't buying it. "Okay, well Vicki decided Naruto should start wearing dresses and pulled out this pink one and well." Kali looked thoughtful.

"No way in hell am I wearing that horror you can't make me." Hiruzen could hear Naruto's voice in his head and couldn't help but smirk at the idea the little troublemaker was surely not going to have an easy time.

"Well at least she'll have some Ramen to calm her down." Hiruzen chuckled.

"Ramen what's that?" Kali looked puzzled.

Just then outside of Victoria's castle all the people could here a voice as it made a terrible wail. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOO."

"Oh my you certainly are going to have your hands full now aren't you." Hiruzen sat down.

"Um well she should be arriving tomorrow at any rate I hope you don't mind I'll be there myself along with Vicki." Kali said before leaving in gust of sand.

Hiruzen decided he needed to get some rest so he went home for the night.

The next day Zabuza, Kekashi, and Asume were in the Hokages office with Hiruzen they were all showing signs of anxiety. Zabuza just had to know what happened to the brat and that woman was sure to have the answers. There was a flurry of dust and there stood Vicki and Kali With Naruto in a red dress that was strapless and an orange bow in her hair with her sandals on. "I wish you would have worn the shoes that I gave you." Vicki pouted.

"Sorry Vicki-Chan but these ones were a gift from the old man." Naruto smiled at her feet as Hiruzen remembered Naruto rarely got gifts and treasured them.

"Manner's Naruto." Kali chided lightly.

"Yes Kali-Chan." Naruto said and when Kali wasn't looking Naruto stuck her tongue out at her.

"Good old Naruto I'm glad she's back." Kekashi said.

"Yes well we have to go now good luck Naruto with Chuichi, Chupeper, oh whatever the hell the exam that is you are taking." Kali said with a flush.

"Now look at who isn't using their manners." Vicki said slyly.

"Shut up Vicki or I'll kick your ass."

"Bring it on bitch."

"Oh just you wait." Kali said as sand had picked up and the two arguing women were gone.

Zabuza pointed at the two's former location.

"Yes they are honestly like that also they have husbands." Naruto just had everybody wondering who in their right mind would marry the two.

"Alright Naruto you are late as it is get yourself over to the Academy with your squad and stop taking a page out of Kekashi and Asume's books on slacking off." Hiruzen puffed a cloud of smoke.

"Hey." Both men cried indignantly normally they wouldn't care but Naruto had everybody worried speaking of her she was already running out. She arrived right when squads eight and seven were at the door. She liked this particular dress cause it was highly mobile the skirt was short allowing her to kick she also had a pair of shorts on underneath. It covered her chest and allowed her arms to move her hands sported long black silk like gloves that were imbued with magic for protection. She came skidding to a halt. "Whew made it." She smiled at her friends.

"Ah Naruto you made it." Choiji smiled at the girl.

"As if I would miss this." Naruto beamed.

"Yeah well I hope your ready cause it's looking like it's going to be hell from here on out." Shikamaru was eying the building with some anxiety. "No matter the form women are all troublesome."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto proceeded into the building as both squads caught up with Team Ten as they arrived to start the test. Ino couldn't believe it Naruto the ever noisy boy was a beautiful girl now still noisy but she was turning heads. She wondered if she still had the same personality she sighed in relief when said girl crash hugged both her and Hinata.

"Damn I missed you both a lot." Naruto squeezed the two harder.

"We missed you to Naruto-Chan I'm glad you are showing what you really look like." Hinata smiled right back.

"Yeah, well could you let go I'm beginning to lose breath here." Ino smiled at her friend she was glad that Naruto was a girl and had no interest in Sasuke it meant one thing she had someone new to take shopping.

"I guess we'll have to go shopping sometime." Hinata said earning a quizzical look from Naruto.

"Huh why?" Naruto tilted her head.

"You need a bra that's why." Ino deadpanned giving the girl a light tap on the head with her fist.

"Oh that well I'm wearing something called a corset underneath it's like an extra layer of protection it covers my boobs to." Nauto said sighing at the fact Victoria had insisted she wear it.

"What's a corset?" Sakura said.

"A damned torture device is what it is I finally got it to where I am comfortable." Naruto breathed out exhaustedly as she remembered her first day with it the words 'to tight' came up more than once.

Making there way they were stopped by a boy with some of the bushiest eyebrows Naruto had ever seen in her life he had challenged Sasuke to a fight showing his high speed manoeuvres while Naruto's eyes where locked on the bowlcut and green jumpsuit boys eyebrows.

"I wonder did he super glue caterpillars to his eyes." Naruto inquired.

"Sasuke's being attacked and you're wondering if the green wierdo has caterpillars instead of eyebrows." Kiba deadpanned.

"Oh wait I know this guy. Hey Lee, Lee over here remember me." Naruto's voice stopped Lee as he immediately came over to her.  
"I have never met a pretty girl such as yourself before?" Lee's eyebrow went up.

"It's me Naruto I tried to touch your eyebrows once and then we sparred together." Naruto explained only to have Lee look shellshocked.

"I can't believe it what happened Naruto who did this to you." Lee was a little concerned.

"Oh this it happened when I was five oh and one more thing I have been disguised as a boy so that I wouldn't be raped." Naruto thouht back to the times the crap was kicked out of her.

"Why would they want to rape you?" Lee wanted to at least protect Naruto her tails and ears looked remarkably soft.

"Lee." Another older looking version of Lee appeared and Naruto knew who it was instantly being none other than the eccentric Miato Guy.

"Hey Guy-Sensei." Naruto happily called out.

"Is there nobody you don't know in the village?" Sasuke said getting up and going over to where his team stood.

"Oh Naruto I'm sorry about what happened to you." Guy looked somewhat ashamed.

"Ah don't go worrying over it besides we have this whole Chunin exam to worry about." She waved her hand as it was no big deal.

"Right well if you ever need any protection just find me and Lee we'll help you out." Both Lee and Guy left with a pair of smiles on there faces

"Uh Okay." Naruto sweat dropped.

"We are going to have a talk about where you go on your days off." Ino looked at the girl menacingly.

"Heh heh well you see I usually just wandered about you know looking for ideas for my pranks as you know and well I saw Lee taking a nap and decided to see if his eyebrows were real and well they were and so he challenged me to a spar."

"Any good." Kiba looked at the area of the strange duo had been.

"Well yeah but Lee's gotten a lot stronger since then." Naruto sighed happily.

Shikamaru was hating the idea of facing off against some goof like Lee but knowing Naruto she'd prank him if he didn't at least look like he was trying. "Troublesome Fox Women." Was all Shikamaru could say at the moment.

Naruto remembered Ibiki well from when she first met him and Anko and truth be told she much rather be dealing with the dango obsessed torture master than Ibiki. A shiver ran down her spine as he explained that the first part of the test was going to be a written exam. Naruto slumped in her seat and yelled. "I'm doomed."

"Get over it you haven't started yet." Ibiki looked at Naruto sternly as she sat up straight. "That's better." 'Hm I might need to take her under my wing and show her a few of my tricks." The Master information gatherer smiled at Naruto causing her to have an uncomfortable feeling.

"Shit this stuff is hard." Kiba moaned.

'Wait why a written test, and why did he say don't get caught cheating when I can clearly see people cheating only Sakura, and Hinata are doing great, and then there's the last question itself. Ah damn him it's like he's playing some mind game with us.' Naruto was so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't answered a single question.

"Alright that's enough now before I give you all the last question let me just tell you that the other nine are meaningless." Ibiki said getting white eyed horrified looks with the exception being Naruto. "Now then if you fail to answer this last question correctly you will fail and never become Ninja again, however if you quit right now you can take the test next year."

Sakura and Ino were slowly lifting there hands when Naruto spoke. "Lift those hands and I'm pranking you two so bad you'll be begging me for mercy." The two girls gulped and lowered there hands nobody wanted to be on the receiving end of Naruto's evil pranks.

"Well now I know you got potential kid." Ibiki said to himself. "Alright everyone you all pass and you fox girl come see me later I have some tricks I can show you."

Naruto gulped and said. "Sure Ibiki-san."

It was then that a window broke and a banner flew up and there in the centre was Naruto's favourite dango loving ninja Anko herself the woman introduced herself in her usual fashion.

"Same old Anko." Naruto said earning a look from everybody is there nobody she doesn't know was the common question going through all her friends minds.

"Wait who said that?" Anko turned and found Naruto in her changed form.

"Naruto-san is that you?"

"Uh yeah it's me." Naruto looked at Anko nervously 'I wonder what she'll think of this?' Naruto wondered. It didn't take long for Anko to grab Naruto and go through another window with the girl and disappear.

"Anko you scatterbrain get back here and tell the others where the next place the exam takes place." Ibiki barked.

"Troublesome women." Shikamaru sighed.

"You don't know the half of it." Ibiki sighed as he was forced to tell the others where they had to go.

"So you were pretending to be a boy so you wouldn't be raped and now you have this Vicki person showing you all that high up there noble stuff along with being a fox." Anko was trying to wrap her head around what Naruto told her.

"Pretty much there like a million rules though for how I'm suppose to act and stuff, Vicki explained it once and it made my head hurt also I am wearing corset now Vicki sort of likes them." Naruto was leaning against the gate to get into the forest of death.

"What's a corset?" Anko had never heard of something like that.

"This thing here." Naruto had slipped her dress down showing the black silky material and spinning and showing the laces done up tightly not as tight as could be but definitely tight.

"Wow and you have to wear that thing all day."

"Yup."

"I was wondering what you meant when you said it was torture device?" Ino came up and had a look at the corset and could see it was made from a soft but tough material. "Want me to loosen it a bit."

Naruto shook her head. "Vicki'd just make it tighter than before she likes to do that when she thinks it's to loose."

Naruto did her dress back up and saw the other ninja's approaching and somehow singled Gaara out and approached the sand siblings Gaara for the most looked at the strange girl with curiosity wondering what made such a strange occurrence happen for someone to grow fox like appendages.

"Hello there." Naruto said with an easy going smile. "Did you know that you look like a panda."

Gaara was taken aback by such a bold statement he'd never met anyone so friendly and honest and the looks of terror on his brother and sisters faces was priceless as was all the other genin's who looked nervous.

"And you very closely resemble a fox." Gaara pointed out.

"Oh thank you, you're so sweet." Naruto smiled even bigger.

"Right well we need to prepare and all." Gaara quickly left the overly friendly girl as she smiled at the sand ninja.

 **"** **I'm a damned Racoon-Dog not a damned Panda you meatheaded human and what's that smell she's giving off."** Shukuka bellowed.

 **"** **Honestly did you really think that'd stop her from calling him that and then there's the smell is actually a perfume she wears."** Kurama lazily sighed standing behind Shakaku.

 **"** **How'd you get in here Kurama."** Shukuka snarled.

 **"** **Technically we're not in our containers at the moment when the girl came into contact with your container we are for most part free in another plain of existence."**

 **"** **Well what the hell does that mean."**

 **"** **I haven't a freaking clue the woman who described it all was some sort of genius madwoman what I do know is this we are free in this place yet our containers can call us back into their bodies. We're sort of like summons I guess if you do want to be technical about it."**

 **"** **Well what if I don't want to be summoned back."**

 **"** **You remember how the seal works right well that'll always pull us back to them every time we are unable to refuse."**

 **"** **You seem to be taking this well."**

 **"** **Why not I am not constantly stuck in that blonde loud ramen loving fool of a girl like I used to be I can come here whenever I want some quiet time."**

Shukuka thought about it and decided what the hell it's not like his container would need him in the forest and this place he could explore so he simply started looking around.

Every squad had received a scroll and was now deep within the forest of death as day was becoming night Naruto offered to take the first shift and was currently sitting on a log staring at into the forest. She noticed somebodies eyes on her and looked at who was staring at her and noticed Neji. "Hello Neji it's nice to see you again." Naruto waved at the boy.

'How the hell did she know it was me.' Neji scowled but hopped down to see what the noisy blonde wanted.

"Naruto what are you doing up so late." Neji inquired.

"Oh I'm keeping watch right now so that nothing happens to Shikamaru and Choiji hey did you see how that Temari girl was looking at Shikamaru she so totally wants him."

"Yes Naruto I noticed but that does not mean you have to be so loud about it."

"Ah don't be so cold Neji we're friends."

"NO IDIOT WE ARE NOT FRIENDS." Neji didn't understand why Naruto thought the way she did it was very frustrating.

"Hm why do you say that oh wait I know did you want to go out with me I bet you did." Naruto had Neji giving her a blank look with the words 'go out with Naruto.'

"I need to leave you'll drive me insane if I stay near you."

"Alright want to grab some ramen after the exams."

"You are clueless." Neji left after that with Naruto shrugging her shoulders.

The next day team Naruto had gone to help team seven and noticed a few things wrong one Sakura looked petrified Kiba had been poisoned and it looked like Sasuke was receiving a Hicky when the wierd snake person dropped him on the ground. Naruto didn't wait as she went on the offensive as the strange man seemed quite good at dodging until he hit Naruto with a seal on her stomach. Whatever the seal was supposed to do it was doing it wrong five minutes later with squads eight, and ten tending to squad seven it took soothing words from Hinata to bring Sakura back. Kiba was treated for his poison and Naruto had a look on her face like she was in heat.

"Naruto hello you there." Kiba was trying to get her to respond as Naruto had what looked like lust in her eyes.

"Mine." She yelled and planted a kiss on Kiba then grabbed him by the arm and led him to a cave throwing her clothes on the ground. Once inside she proceeded to strip Kiba down he was in his underwear when he came running out screaming bloody murder.

"Naruto what the hell has gotten into you." Kiba yelled.

"Oh Kiba I am simply following my desires and right now what I want most is to violate you all right now." Naruto's tails where swaying wildly as she looked ready to explode everyone took a step back.

"Naruto you need to calm down." Hinata said trying to reach her friend.

"Oh Hinata I've been terrible to you haven't I." Naruto came over and put her hand on her friends cheek Hinata and everyone thought she made progress. "I should really be having sex with you first." That just made everyone realize Naruto was in a sex crazed state and she was going to have be knocked out or incapacitated in some form or another.

Hinata took action and hit Naruto with her hand knocking her friend out by remembering certain points on the body Naruto tumbled onto her and held Hinata like a teddy. "I am sorry Naruto I truly am."

"Oh Hinata you are simply sexy in lingerie and Kiba those latex speedo's are really cute." Naruto continued to have a very perverse dream.

"Oh god even knocked out she's having her way with us." Ino shuddered.

"She was always a little weird." Shikamaru walked over to the slumbering blonde "Wouldn't have known she swung both ways."

"Actually she didn't really have a preference, oh sorry it's me Luke you remember right from the bridge." Luke came down on all of them and looked at Naruto in her time of mating.

"Why's she acting like this she hasn't before." Sakura got a dangerous look in her eyes she was going to pound Luke if she answered wrong.

"Well that Orichimaru man had actually put her in her time of mating prematurely normally when this happens the person is simply driven by their desires and primal needs." Luke said with her hands up. "That being said she should be sixteen when the mating call happens."

"Can't you do something about this." Shikamaru was not liking the idea of Naruto acting on her primal urges to have sex with him on special days.

"I can remove the seal and she'll return to normal however she will still be a bit more drawn to you all as for him." Luke looked over at Sasuke then knelt down next to Naruto and with one hand removed the seal. "He's being manipulated I hope you know that cursed seal is special I have seen it used more than once. He'll begin attacking you or one of you whom he thinks is in his way for power that'll lead to him going willingly to the one who gave him the seal in believing his own ambitions will be realized only to become that persons pawn."

"Not our Sasuke-Kun." Sakura and Ino chorused only for Luke to give them a flat look.

"Sasuke is a proud person with a very big ego you can tell me all about how attractive and virtuous he appears but the sad fact is he is very narcissistic believe me I know." Luke let out a sad sigh.

"What do you mean." Choiji said as he was sitting next to Naruto patting her hair as was Hinata.

"Luke is actually a boys name where I'm from because I am or was as a man, I was young had my head up in the clouds thinking about becoming a knight I made it to squire a rank lower but I was on the right track and then I met my commanding officer he was immaculate, graceful, and perfect but that was a image I portrayed of him I did not realize just what type of man he truly was. We had gone on more than our fair share of skirmishes when we were told to escort a VIP I never saw who it was I was at the back. Then the attack happened by a handful of Grizzlies four wolf packs and a Dryad. We weren't ready for them my commanding officer and the VIP were though as they broke on through with some of there bodyguards they gave last orders to hold our ground."

Luke was looking up at the clouds as if trying to understand it all.

"Well what happened did reinforcements arrive." Ino was just looking at Luke.

Luke snorted. "I wish we fought for days our numbers dwindled by the end of it there was me and two other men who were being raped in front of me I saw hope in that if I was fast enough I could escape but I wasn't going to leave my comrades back there. I could see it in their eyes they knew I was going to abandon them when I did the opposite and charged the enemy the relief and gratefulness made me proud for a total of ten seconds before the Dryad had me tied to a tree. That's when my armour was stripped off and I was raped myself I lost track of time but they realized the change I had undergone before I did."

"Hey at least you didn't leave them behind I bet they were proud of you staying there and trying to save them." Kiba said after getting his clothes on.

"Yeah Vicky said she met the two of them later said the happiest moment was when I proved them wrong because they grew up believing everyone was in it for themselves."

"Let me guess that is where you met Vicky."

"Not quite see the monsters just let me go I walked away benumb to it all they showed the changes my body underwent to becoming an Alp as I made my way home I was looked down upon as I approached the barracks as I heard laughter inside the commanding officer was regaling everyone how he narrowly survived a monster ambush and that he did his best but ultimately failed to save his men. My heart broke at that moment it was also where I met Vicky as she was sipping from some wine or maybe it was blood. She laughed at the end of his tale he was very upset about it and asked what she thought was so funny. She said she was the one who set up the ambush and that he was the one who ran off leaving his men to fend for themselves with false hope. He got really mad and said she was wrong as there wasn't a man left from that fight. She laughed again and pointed at me I took it as my cue to come out she said you are correct there wasn't a man left but she's the only survivor of your men. The commanding officer came at me with his sword. Vicky had other ideas as she ripped his heart out and ate it in front of him the barracks got deathly quiet and that is when Vicky took me under her wing." Luke looked pleased at the outcome.

"Hey wait are all girls where your from like Vicky." Sakura asked.

"All monsters where we're from are female but not all females are monsters understand." Luke smiled.

"Great do they all have sex drives like Naruto." Shikamaru's eye twitched.

"Some worse than others."

"Troublesome monster women."  
"Ah don't be so mean I bet you're a sweet lover." Luke had her arms wrapped around Shikamaru who was giving off a mental scream.

"How about we deal with one sex crazed girl at a time." Ino sighed.

"Spoilsport." Luke pouted. "Well gotta go see you all around oh and watch out Naruto isn't going to let this failure stop her once her time of mating comes around again which she'll be sixteen she's going to try again and again until she gets what she wants." Luke smiled as she vanished from sight.

"Damn it all I can't believe this now we have to watch out for Naruto and her special time of the year." Shikamaru was hating this whole thing and if Naruto and Luke were just a piece of what was to be expected then this could be bad.

"Wait all we have to do is mark the date when Naruto enters into one of her moments and make preparations for it." Choiji was looking at the glass half full.

"He's right this isn't all bad." Hinata smiled.

"Yeah we just have to warn all of Konaho." Sakura smiled.

"Screw that let them deal with her when she's all sex crazed." Kiba remembered some of the things the villagers did to make Naruto's life a living hell.

"Hm okay but we do have to tell our parents and Sasuke once he wakes up." Sakura let out a yawn this was definitely not what she was expecting to happen.

 **Time skip The Chunin exams third test First round**

"Sasuke I really think you should have someone look at your neck from where that weird person bit you." Naruto was trying to talk Sasuke out of his first match with no luck.

"Honestly Naruto just mind your own damn business." Sasuke had been in a much sourer mood then before.

"Alright go get your stupid ass killed just remember I'm the one who'll most likely have to give a sermon." Naruto just sighed at the stubborn Uchiha, Kekashi was rather proud of Naruto she showed remarkable tact when dealing with Sasuke.

"Asume it looks like Naruto is working out well in your squad." Kekashi had his nose in his book.

"Jealous Kekashi I thought you would be upset over her more foxlike appearance." Asume took a puff of his cigarette.

"She at least has a good head on her shoulders."

"That she does."

Naruto was only paying minute attention to Sasuke's match as he easily bested his opponent but not before the seal activated and caused him some pain almost allowing his enemy to get the upper hand. Naruto rolled her eyes as he made it up the stairs and said in an annoyed voice. "And people call me stupid."

"Shut up would you stupid fox girl." Sasuke said with more than a little force.

"What ever you wish mister Uchiha sir." Naruto said with a mock salute as Kekashi came up and ruffled her hair.

"What on earth are we going to do with you." Asume took another puff as Kekashi gave a smile and then escorted Sasuke away.

'Why couldn't I get her instead of this Uchiha he's no Obito.' Kekashi should have been a bit more forceful about who he got but the council did not want him teaching Naruto. 'As Kami as my witness I will have that girl as my student.'

Naruto saw who was fighting in the next match and saw that it was both Ino and Sakura that is when Naruto began to pray.

"Um Naruto what are you doing." Kiba asked.

"Praying for Ino and Sakura not to kill each other." Naruto answered.

"Please as if they would… you know what I think I'll pray to." Kiba started praying that the two girls would kill themselves so that he would no longer have to hear them praise Sasuke.

"Wow I know you said she was a little over imaginative but I needed to see it for myself." Kurenia-Sensei found the girl both delightful and a bit eccentric at the same time.

"Everybody's got a quirk right." Asume relaxed 'to bad Kekashi is missing a real good cat fight.'

The two girls stared into each others eyes Sakura and Ino both said what was really on their minds a long time ago in front of Naruto. Sakura gave a small smile. "You know it's funny when I think about things I really can't help but feel as if Naruto is that annoying younger sister we've always had to keep our eye on." Sakura started putting her forehead protector on proper fashion.

"It feels like yesterday when she/he would come over and ask a ton of questions I was a little annoyed but seeing as he wanted to get one of us on a date with Sasuke well I kind of started thinking the same way." Ino said as she copied Sakura.

"Hard to believe we got to be friends even after all the arguing."

"That's only cause he had those big puppy eyes that we couldn't resist."

Sakura was the first to make her move as she threw a kick at Ino who backflipped away before landing and going for a punch Sakura leapt to the left and gave a punch of her own with Ino Blocking. The two girls were smiling at each other.

"You've improved." Sakura smirked.

"As have you I see." Ino chuckled.

Not waiting a second longer Sakura gave a roundhouse and back kick combo only for Ino to jump away and get some distance to throw a pair of kunia at Sakura who threw her own shuriken to deflect them. Ino then cut off her own hair and tossed it on the ground Sakura was stunned a little at first until Ino's hair caught her in a trap.

Ino then went into her families Jutsu in order to enter Sakura's mind. 'So that's her plan well she forgot about one little bit of info I know.' Sakura thought.

Just as Ino's mind was entering Sakura was entering Ino's mind when Ino realized what was happening she quickly undid her Jutsu.

"Damn forgot how smart you were someday's." Ino looked at her friend rival with appreciation.

"Oh please it's not something you wouldn't have thought of you're pretty clever yourself you know." Sakura complimented.

"Look I don't have a whole lot left." Ino said with Sakura nodding.

"One last attack then since I'm at my limit to." Sakura added before she and Ino charged at one another and threw a punch hitting each other in the jaw knocking them both out.

Naruto just shook her head as she walked down and picked both Ino and Sakura and took them out of the ring when they both awoke they were staring into a very happy Naruto.

"Uh so who won." Sakura asked she was fairly certain Ino did.

"It was a draw sorry you two you'll have to worry about killing each other later." Naruto happily wagged her tails.

"No worries we're kind of done with that right now." Ino said as Naruto's name was called as was Kiba's.

KIba had an absolute sense of dread overcome him with thoughts of Naruto becoming her sexually charged self but dutifully he made his way down to the arena.

"Ready Kiba." Naruto skipped into position.

"I guess." Kiba sounded depressed.

"Come on Kiba I'm sure you'll do fine just like practice right."

"Right sorry about that just getting in the game."

"That's the spirit."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto launched herself at Kiba as the boy stopped one of her kicks it was pretty powerful if what he had to guess she would probably be around his own level so he had to guess that he would have to go all out. Throwing her leg off him he went for a punch in her chest only for her to block his punch he already knew she wasn't all that into dodging and speed or that is what he guessed. Then she picked up her pace and really began to lay into the boy he blocked a three punch combo and then a roundhouse kick from her before speeding up as well and landing a powerful kick in her stomach knocking her back and then taking a blow to his cheek which knocked him back a step.

Kiba was speaking to Naruto but she couldn't hear him some monster girls had a strange mental state the more excited they get the more horny they become so intoxicated by this impulse so the longer they fought the more likely Kiba was looking to be raped.

Kiba went in and tried to end it quickly but Naruto leapt back perfect for Akamaru looking like Kiba to grab onto Naruto and put her in a chokehold. However Naruto used her tails and began to tickle Akamaru who fell to the ground with Naruto continuing her onslaught until Akamaru passed out.

Kiba threw a kick for Naruto's head who jumped back it was time to use that technique as Kiba spun like a top performing Gatsuga and rammed himself into Naruto's gut or that was what he thought. In a puff of smoke it was revealed that this was one of Naruto's clones she switched places when Akamaru made himself look like Kiba.

Naruto tackled Kiba to the ground and pinned him there and her face was so close to his as he stared into those big beautiful blue eyes he was stunned speechless however the rest of the world saw he wasn't resisting. The match was called in Naruto's favour her smell flooded his nose and Kiba and Naruto drew closer together and there lips touched for a moment and they drew back.

Naruto just smiled at the boy before getting to her feet with him following suit.

"If you two are quite done making out maybe we could progress with the rest of the matches." the protoctor said in mock annoyance.

"Oh uh sorry about that lets go Kiba." Kiba was snapped out of his daze by her voice he looked once more into her eyes and nodded not trusting his mouth.

Once getting up top with the others Naruto was told she needed to go to the Hokage tower to see Hiruzen. Kiba couldn't keep his eyes off her retreating form.

"Stop staring at Naruto's ass Kiba or we're going to kill you." Sakura said in a dangerous tone.

Kiba turned around slowly and saw Sakura, Ino, and Lee cracking their knuckles.

"Wait I'm sorry I didn't mean to kiss her." Kiba yelled with his hands up.

"Liar." Ino yelled Kiba received the beating of his life as he had forgotten one little piece of information Lee had the hots for Naruto with Sakura and Ino thinking of her as a little sister.

"She could have picked a better mate if you ask me." Neji said he to was a little disappointed in her choice of man.

"Neji you know she was the one who gave you a physical last year right." Hinata said as she found an ingenious way of sneaking her blond friend into the compound.

"Yeah right I would have remembered something like that."

"Alright take away the fox like appendages have her wear a white uniform with a red bow on her chest with a white hat and have her hair straight then tell me that isn't her."

"You can't go sneaking lesser clans into the compound Hinata." Neji snapped with flush cheeks.

"Oh Neji of course I can seeing as Naruto is actually a registered nurse."

"Wait what when did she become a registered nurse." Asume asked as he hadn't realized this

"Remember when Shizuka was complaining about not having enough help well Naruto volunteered and Shizuka trained her in the art of healing."

Shizuka Hyuga was one of the best medical practitioners next to lady Tsunade Senju of the Sanin as such she decided to take on an apprentice which was Naruto.

"So that nurse was Naruto and she saw me." Neji began but became red faced knowing that she saw him mostly naked Hinata just smiled.

The next round was Dosu versus Neji.

At the Hokages office Naruto had just arrived and gave the secretary a wave and entered there standing before them was a man with white hair in a pony tail with a forehead protector that said oil in Kanji. He had a red Hoari over a forest green combat shirt and pants with mesh armour underneath and armour on his arms and legs. With red lines coming down his cheeks from his black eyes. Naruto already could tell this was a very powerful Ninja.

"Ah Naruto so glad you could make it I want you to meet Jiriaya of the Sanin." Hiruzen introduced Jiriaya as they both saw Naruto get a knowing look in her eyes.

"Oh he's the one who writes those books you like the Icha Icha series if I recall I believe the new volume should be out next week some time." Naruto smiled she didn't quite get the fact the books were porno's.

"Uh right Naruto but Jiriaya has already gotten me the new volume so you shouldn't worry to much about it no Jiriaya's here to train you." Hiruzen said with a bit of pride for the girl.

"But I'm apprenticing under Shizuka Hyuga and isn't Jiriaya a seal master that's complicated stuff and lets face it I wasn't the sharpest Kunia in school." Naruto deflated thinking that she was wasting Jiriaya's time.

"That might be kid but I hate genius's myself I prefer idiots like me." Jiriaya smiled.

"Didn't you train the fourth Hokage and wasn't he a prodigy." Naruto said with a vulpine like smile on her face.

"She has you there." Hiruzen stated with a smile.

"Kid I am really beginning to like you." Jiriaya.

"Well okay I just gotta tell Shizuka and everything should be good." Naruto said making both Jiriaya and Hiruzen go pale.

"I think it best we don't tell her." Hiruzen said with Jiriaya nodding.

"HIRUZEN SARATOBI." An angry female screamed draining all the blood out of the Hokages and Sanins faces.

"I think she might already know." Naruto looked nervously at the door that was kicked open with a crash and Naruto standing very still. "Hey there Shizuka Sensei nice to see you again." Naruto said tentatively.

"YOU ZIP IT." The woman barked as Naruto immediately shut her mouth. Shizuka had a bob cut of black hair as her lavender eyes glared daggers at the Hokage and the Sanin. She wore a black long sleeved shirt with mesh armour under it and a red jacket on top with the sleeves rolled up. With Brown pants and red sandals on her feet she had a satchel on her waist filled with every type of medical remedy one could need out in the field.

"What's this I hear about you trying to make my apprentice being taught by that perverted hermit." Shizuka growled.

"Ahem well you see Naruto is being considered for seal training as you know Jiriaya is one of the best seal masters of our time." Hiruzen found his voice as Shizuka sighed in mild frustration she couldn't fault that logic.

"I see well she certainly has the markings for it however I wish to keep up her training in the medical field as there are so very few medical nins out there these days." Shizuka would allow Jiriaya to teach the girl as for an apprentice Naruto was hers and there would be no disputing that. "Naruto get to the hospital there are quite a few injured nins from the exams."

"Yes ma'am." Naruto bolted out the door and was out the office door and ran into Ibiki.

"There you are I wanted to show you a few tricks." Ibiki said to the young fox girl who was rubbing her head nervously.

"Yeah sorry about that but I think I'll be learning from Jiriaya of the Sanin." Naruto spoke with a meek voice as Ibiki's eye twitched.

"That perverted old toad." Ibiki stormed his way over to the Hokage tower. "HIRUZEN SARATOBI." Ibiki's voice rang out as Naruto ran the rest of the way to the hospital not wanting to get on Ibiki's bad side.

Naruto made it to the locker room let down her long hair and got into her uniform and put on her hat and stepped out and saw Kin standing by some beds. Kin had thought that Konaho had weak ninja's imagine her shock when Dosu had to be put in the intensive care unit.

"What the hell happened." Naruto looked down at Dosu who was put in a full body cast.

"Let's just saw that Neji guy can get a little rough." Dosu spoke to the girl recognizing her as Naruto. "Why the hell are you dressed as a nurse."

"Because I am one." Naruto took his chart and looked at it. "You've got a strange seal on the back of your neck and I am guessing that your squad mates have the same ones as well." Naruto was eyeing Dosu suspiciously.

Kin would have done something had that Hinata girl not paralyzed her right arm which was in a cast and sling.

Kabuto was about to approach Naruto from behind and kill her when out of his shadow jumped six silhouettes that held him fast as the tip of a blade came out his mouth from a sword being stabbed behind.

There stood two figures one was wearing a purple shirt with a yellow sash on his waist as with black shorts and purple gloves and boots. Wearing a black mask from his nose down with blue eyes and black hair. The other one was in a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back with grey pants and shin and elbow guards with a scabbard for a Katana on the waist. With a long pony tail that reached the floor and black eyes behind green goggles. They both grabbed Kabuto's corpse and made themselves scarce.

"You should see what happened to Zaku." Kin said gaining Naruto's interest. "Went up against that Gaara guy ended up getting crushed from it he's dead right now."

"Can't say I'm surprised by that he looked like he had a big mouth on him." Naruto shrugged.

"Alright you two looks like everything is going fine I'll be back later after I check on the others." Naruto walked off and had located Sasuke's room and opened the door to see the young Uchiha about to jump out the window.

"SASUKE UCHIHA GET YOUR ASS BACK IN BED THIS MINUTE." Naruto used her no nonsense voice.

As Sasuke wasn't willing to tempt fate and made his way to the bed and sat down.

"Honestly Sasuke you're so stubborn some days." Naruto sighed with Sasuke grunting in response.

"I might as well get this over with." Naruto approached Sasuke and began her examinations of him before releasing him from the hospital with a note that said he was fine to continue training.

Naruto's next stop was the sand siblings room. She checked out Temari first before saying she was okay however when she went over to Kankuro she lifted his left hand up for examination.

"Did you know you are close to a break in your arm you have a fracture in it." Naruto said in professional tone.

"Uh no I didn't." Kankuro said surprised.

"I am giving you a prescription as well am advising against strenuous activity for the next month and a half I am afraid you won't be able to compete in the exams anymore."

She took one look at Gaara and decided to release the trio. "You look fine to me Gaara so I'm not going to bother with an examination."

"Unbelievable Shizuka I can't believe you went under my nose like this." Hisashi was glaring at the other Hyuga.

"Excuse me Hisashi but I believe that I made a formal request a long time ago for an apprentice one of which you said you would get back to me on. Don't blame me that Naruto willingly volunteered herself to me so who was I refuse." Shizuka was sitting in her office at the hospital as she was a Hyuga she had removed the seal on her body that was put on all branch members so Hisashi couldn't do anything to her.

"So what made her so special that you didn't include Hinata in your training." Hisashi asked only for Shizuka tch.

"Honestly when the hell would I have gotten the freaking time you had her schedule all full up with learning the family jutsu and studying almost nonstop that it was deemed impossible whatever she would have learned from me would have been forgotten by tomorrow. Naruto on the other hand well lets just say she was a sponge and with Guys help and mine in taijutsu we invented a new style called the fox kata." Shizuka smiled wistfully.

"This will bite us in the ass if the council finds out." Hisashi looked out the window.

"We already know about it." Shikaku and Choza entered the office.

"We knew for the longest time it was just to troublesome to inform you of it." Shikaku replied lazily.

"And why would that be." Hisashi's eye twitched.

"Because you would react this way in fact Naruto was suppose to be a maid for the Uchiha compound before the massacre took place they were suppose teach her. However because of that unfortunate business we went with the next best option." Choza was in a serious mood.

"So you had her become a Hyuga's apprentice." Hisashi just rubbed his temples. "I think I need a drink."

"Hinata sure is shaping up wouldn't you say that girl was in the ring for a total of 50 seconds before she had her opponent on the ground with a paralyzed arm." Shizuka smiled.

"She has indeed where did she learn to be so confident." Hisashi smiled quite proud of his daughter.

"You can thank Naruto for that as they spent long hours sparring and perfecting their styles." Shikaku yawned.

"Shy in public but absolutely deadly in battle I may have to thank Naruto for that." Hisashi decided he could go check on Hinata and Neji.

Choza and Shikaku left as well as Shizuka went off to attend to the patients before sighing why did the jackass end civilian side always have to make a mess of things. She knew there was going to be a meeting before the day was out she might as well make the most of her time.

"So Nurse Naruto how do we check out." That was Ino's voice as a laugh exited the door as Shizuka came in behind her young apprentice.

"Yes how are they nurse." Shizuka playfully smiled.

"Oh they're fine they just like seeing me in my outfit is all." Naruto was now giggling.

Sakura and Ino were sitting on a pair of beds having been bandaged up by Naruto who gave them some herbs as well.

"Well that's good you know what take the rest of the day off I'll take over." Shizuka smiled.

"Really are you sure." Naruto tilted her head inquisitively.

"Yes."

"Guess what Naruto." Ino spoke proudly as all the colour drained from Naruto's face.

"It's time to go shopping." Sakura proudly yelled as her and Ino grabbed Naruto's arms and carted the blond off.

"Help me Shizuka Sensei." Naruto yelled.

Shizuka was laughing at the three.

Shino had to fight Lee he realized Lee had great Taijutsu and speed however Shino had thought he could use his bugs to get in close. Only for Lee to remove his weights and becoming a blur with which Shino understood he was going to lose so forfeited. Lee was a little disappointed about the fight so was taking a walk around the village he began to think about Naruto what did she want out of life she never really said to anyone what her dream was. Lee looked through a window to a shop to see Naruto in a white shirt with a plaid red skirt and black shoes.  
"Naruto." Lee ran into the shop his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yes Lee what is it you look a little troubled." Naruto tilted her head cutely at him.

"What's your dream?" Lee instantly covered his mouth.

"My dream well that's easy I want to get married and start a family." Naruto smiled as Lee relaxed. "And train them to be the next generation of tricksters and pranksters to bring this village to it's knees." Naruto gained an evil laugh.

"Um Naruto?" Lee was nervous.

"Yes."

"Would you like to go on a date with me." Lee asked shyly.

"Hm well I suppose so…" Jiriaya had been passing by when he heard the conversation and put a hand over the blonds mouth and whisked her away.

Jiriaya arrived at the Hokage's office with the blond struggling in his arms with Hiruzen looking at the sight before him. "Oh thank Kami you're here she almost did something terrible."

"What is the meaning of this." Hiruzen questioned the toad sage angrily.

"She was going to go out on a date with that Lee Rock." At Jiriaya's words Hiruzen paled no way could he deal with both Guy's and Lee's proclamations on youth.

"Good job Jiriaya in fact keep her away from any boys who have tried to become romantic with her." Naruto ceased her struggling at Hiruzen's words.

"But that's like everybody." Naruto's gagged mouth replied.

"We'll keep her here then Sensei to the secret library." Jiriaya said with his finger pointing up in the air.

"Right." Hiruzen pulled on a lamp that showed a secret staircase leading to a hidden area.

"Cool." Naruto was let down and wandered down to the library. "Um I have a question why is it a secret library."

"Oh you know grown up reasons." Hiruzen said only for Naruto to shrug her shoulders.

"You heard about her dream right." Jiriaya said lowly for Hiruzen to hear.

"Honestly I don't think the village could survive." Hiruzen replied back

At the end of the day there had been a meeting called like Shizuka expected it was exactly what she expected it to be. Someone told the civilian side of the council that Naruto was apprenticing under her and was going to be learning from Jiriaya and Ibiki not something that they were comfortable with.

"Alright lets stop with all the moral high ground and crap and get to the issue at hand." Shizuka hated these meetings they gave her a headache.

"It just seems that your energies could be used elsewhere." One of the council elders Shizuka didn't care which one.

"Why do you teach that demon brat anything?" Some merchant barked with all three rolling their eyes.

"Please the reason we aren't devoting ourselves to the Uchiha like some asses are is quite simple we just don't like him all that damned much." Shizuka stated getting nods from the other two.

"She'll kill us all." There was a panic stricken voice called out.

"Okay first off no she freaking won't because if she could she would have toasted this place years ago which sometimes I wish she freaking did cause then we could start over and have rational meetings. Not meetings that waste valuable damned time." Shizuka barked.

"Please miss Shizuka you have to understand that Sasuke Uchiha is a superb ninja and Naruto well finished dead last in class." Danzo spoke trying to get the woman to teach Sasuke healing techniques.

"He hasn't any talent in healing." Ibiki stated.

"How do you know?" One of the elders inquired.

"I am the head of the T and I department information extraction is my speciality and I can say with absolute certainty Sasuke lacks the patients to healing." Ibiki growled.

"Please everyone this meeting is a waste of time if there is no real issue I move to dismissal." Hiruzen said watching the elders squirm at the fact they weren't getting their way.

"Hold on Hiruzen there is the matter of Naruto's appearance in that she grew a Fox tails and ears. There is something that's bothering in that do you think that the Kiyubi has taken her body over." Danzo asked Hiruzen should have known this would come up.

"Actually let me answer that one." A young man appeared he had purple hair with violet eyes was wearing armour that was snakelike decorations on it. "My name is Luka let me shed some light on the situation." Luka smiled.

"Please do." The Ninja council eyed the man suspiciously.

"It's simple really Naruto has been transformed into a monster girl." Luka's words caused everyone to stir uncomfortably.

"A monster girl." Shikaku asked with raised eyebrow.

"Yes a monster girl a being that takes on the form of a monster only it isn't our flesh and blood they are after no the real prize is sexual inter-coarse for them." Luka smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" One of the civilians asked.

"What do you think it means. It means that Naruto's sex drive is higher than the standard humans and will do anything in her time of mating to secure a partner or partners." Luka looked at all the shocked faces of the villagers.

"We have to lock her away for our own protection." One of the elders stated.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see a long time ago the thirteenth monster lord entered into a pact with the Uchiha line and the Uzumaki lines as both families were quite large. They would have the youngest male heir marry into the Ryu and Dracula family lines creating stability in the monster world." Luka was seeing some gears beginning to turn.

"However we have found out that both lines are close to extinction due in small part to you oh you can say Itachi did it alone or that Naruto is the incarnation of the fox. However we all know the truth the knowledge and money the Uzumaki line had was confiscated by you and used to line you're own pockets." Luka was cut off.

"You're lying." One of the civilian members said he found his neck grabbed from the back as he was lifted into the air by the shadow of a snake woman before being dropped into his chair with a broken neck.

"Now if there are no more interruptions oh and I wouldn't worry about that guy he was stealing from the roads funding department. Now back to it the Uchiha line was very powerful and they knew it but, that didn't mean they were greedy they just liked to make sure the village was running properly. You however feared they would find out the truth to what you were doing with the money in the taxes." Luka pointed an accusing finger at the civilian council. "So you had Sasuke made hostage while you used Itachi to destroy the Uchiha line. Now we are down to a single heir in both families so what are we to do."

Hiruzen was taking great joy in looking at the civilian council trying to swallow the lump that was caught in their collective throat.

"I'll tell you this one we are right now trying to return the Uzumaki and Uchiha lines to prominence like they used to be." Luka looked over the entire council happily.

"So what your plan was to turn Naruto into a monster girl so she would mate with Sasuke." Shikuka said in dry lazy tone.

"What the hell no the Uchiha's and Uzumaki's had a long rivalry with each other no we are not simply limiting turning Naruto into a monster girl if I am right and I believe I am Sasuke should be entering here in his new form about now." Luka looked over to the doors that openned and there stood a group of monster girls and former heroes. A single figure was pushed into the light for everyone to see. They had long black hair with black eyes that were soft and were wearing what Sasuke liked to wear only for wings to have punched a hole out the back of them and a tail to have ripped a hole in the but of the pants. The girl was holding the shirt in place over there chest which had a good size of boobs. Horns sat atop her head pointed downwards. The girl looked like she was fighting back tears.

"How could you do this to me." The girl said in a quivering voice.

"You once stated you wanted to remake the Uchiha line again." Luka looked down at her.

"This is cruel." The girl looked away from Luka.

"It is a little however you are now a lilim and must make due with what has happened to you this was not easy for us to do." Luka stated.

"Then why the hell do it at all." Sasuke yelled at Luka.

"Because you were suppose to marry into the Ryu ninja family when you became sixteen however if you want someone to blame for screwing up your life just take a look behind me." Luka began to disappear.

"Wait." Sasuke called after Luka but he was gone.

Shizuka walked over and began her examinations and turned to the council and shook her head. "I am afraid it's permanent Sasuke fell to the floor as Hiruzen got up and walked over he kneeled before him.

"It's going to be okay we'll just have to adapt to it is all." Hiruzen said as Sasuke grabbed the old man in a hug. 'It looks like he isn't quite his arrogant self this could be better than we hoped.'

Haku was minding his own business in the village when someone grabbed him from behind and was quickly transported somewhere before being thrown in a chair in a dark room.

"So Haku how's your handwriting." Naruto stood in front of the boy her eyes peering into his own.

"Um pretty good why." Haku answered.

"Excellent then you can help me write my novel." Naruto said enthusiastically where Haku was looking at the girl questioningly.

"What?"

"I'm training to in seals so my handwriting has to be top notch."

"Why a novel then?"

"Because Jiriaya is always writing those books and he's a seal master."

"Yes as much as it pains me you are of coarse right." Haku's eye twitched.

"So lets write a novel together then." The girl said her tails waging in the air.

"Okay but let's make it a romance okay." Haku said to the girl only for her to give a blank stare before nodding and smiling.


End file.
